exoriarefandomcom-20200215-history
Fe-13-a
fe-13-a:27 Man named John breaking into a building and talking about Altar Skies project. Syncs with Fe-13-a 27 and DUGA-@ 46 fe-13-a:49 news bulletin, man talking, news on stolen things from british museum. Added here Nov. 19th, but was already available in d.mux.r before that. Transcript jingle in Last night, under the chip noses of 3000-year-old arcadian sentinels, approximately 30 million pounds worth of precious artifacts was stolen from the British Museum. The metropolitan police and the Fine Art Division of New Scotland Yard have both confessed, they are baffled as to how anyone could have gained entry and wandered the museum at will, given the high-tech measures protecting the world's historical treasures. A dozen items have been listed as missing, including the Mold gold cape, The Standard of Ur, an Egyptian astrolabe, a Javanese gamma(?) lamp set and a Peruvian stone calendar. The mainstream artworld has rallied to ensure none of the items taken come up for public auction. However, today, most items that are stolen already have a buyer established, with the criminals given shopping lists of desirables to scoop into the shopping cart. Which means it may be decades, or even centuries, before these priceless remnants of the past again see the light of day. For News at 6, I'm Terrance McConnel, at the British Museum. jingle out fe-13-a:84 ''Discussion of Gideon and some others. Appeared Nov. 16th. '' '''Girl: '''This is a PBR intercept from the LA Basin. '''Girl: '''The operation under discussion is running a ratline, they're running fiber optics through the sewers, secure comms, completely dark. '''Girl: '''Subject B speaking now. We picked him up, but he didn't react so well to our process. Post debrief, you'll see him for yourself. '''Girl: '''And what about secondary surveillance unintelligible? '''Girl: '''No ma'am. If they succeed we have no eyes no ears. '''Girl: '''We know they've extended their network into several miltiary R&D centers. They're patched into the electrical wiring, the pipes, anything that can carry a signal. '''Girl: '''According to profile, the current speaker is ex-military intelligence, probably a West Pointer as well. Thats all we've got on him. He's cautious. '''Girl: '''A Crucible team got the okay for 3 pickups in the last month. If any of you have friends in those circles, you might get more information than my agency might provide. conversation, male voice "What about...? fe-13-a:127 Man with a German accent frantically yelling about a "catastrophe" of some sort. Syncs with Fe-13-a:127, GW66N:141, 0xff-ed:13, and GW66N:58. See Abbey Fire. fe-13-a:143 Dan Beuller or hacker accessing a military database. Also accesses as Agent Collins and changes Beuller's files (related to ECCM(DK:160 ?). Numbers dialed from phone: User number : 13265 First menu : 1 Used for Admin: 23571741 Second menu : 5 Asset number : 283 Flurry : 17870778010526555467 End Flurry : 268085507890225016326828 I've been trying the last flurry and so far I've come up with using T9 "ant tlk sty cal. meantau" Which may be "Can't talk Stay calm/call. (m)eant AU" So far the rest seems indecipherable but If someone else can verify 283 are the first 3 letters of BUEller. 2655467 is 'collins' in T9 - He probably just hit an extra key (the 5) by accident. Category:Audio Tracks